Extracurricular Activities
by PRemington900
Summary: After a chance encounter with his English Teacher drowning out her sorrows in booze, Ren Amamiya offers comfort and solace to the poor woman. In return, she engages in some "extracurricular activities" with her favorite student. RenXChouno.


**I bet none of you were expecting this. XD**

**How's it going guys, PRemington here, it's been a long time.**

**So for those who read Trickster Vs. Champion or my other fics, I've been radio silent for the last couple of months. Life and work have been getting in the way of that but the real reason I haven't uploaded for so long is because the last couple of months, I've been dealing with writer's block. Every time I tried to write a new chapter, I would feel physically and mentally exhausted to the point that writing a paragraph was a struggle. It's been eating me up every day because I love Trickster Vs. Champion and I want to continue it. **

**After getting some advice from some of my friends, they recommended that I write a one-shot to try and get back into writing. Let me tell you guys something, it has helped tremendously. I have never felt better, this one-shot was exactly what I needed. Huge shoutouts to AristoMuse, CozmicKoala, HanaHimus, Inkwell_Chronic, Magical Hades, ScorchCC1262, and Arcana_Fool. I am so thankful for your support, it means the world to me. Go check out their works guys, most talented people I've ever met.**

**This is my first smut fic so it's pretty vanilla but I'm proud of it nonetheless. **

**Without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

"So then I said, 'forgive you? How about fuck you!'. After that, I kicked him in the balls before telling the bastard I was filing for divorce."

"Wow, talk about adding insult to injury." Ren winced as he listened to her story.

Having worked at the Crossroad's Bar for over a week now, Ren had met his fair share of customers with crazy stories to tell. He found it to be the best part of the job; it allowed the time to pass by quickly.

With the threat of Medjed on the horizon and Futaba still out of commission after he and his fellow Phantom Thieves successfully changed her heart, he needed an activity to help get through the day and calm his nerves.

While he believed that Futaba would come through for them, the deadline was soon approaching, and his friends were starting to panic. While he was able to calm them down by telling them to believe that Futaba would come through for them and that if she couldn't, they would deal with it together. However, he didn't tell them about his own plan in the event that Futaba couldn't help.

He would turn himself in, sacrifice himself to save his friends and Japan.

He knew the others wouldn't agree, that's why he kept it to himself. Letting out a sigh, he still held onto the hope that it wouldn't come to that.

To distract himself from such thoughts, he found himself working at Crossroads, the owner Lala had offered him a dishwasher position as thanks for keeping Ohya out of trouble. Part of the job included chatting with customers when he didn't have dishes to wash.

Which brought him to the customer that he was chatting with right now. According to her story, her husband had been cheating on her with her neighbor. When she caught them in the act, her husband pleaded for forgiveness. Instead, he was given a taste of his own medicine.

"It's like they say, hon. Cheaters never prosper. Whether it's life or a game." She told him.

"Words to live by," Ren replied.

"Oh, look at the time. I should be getting home." She said before slipping a tip under Ren's hand, giving him a thankful smile. "Thanks for keeping me company, sweetie. My advice, you ever find yourself a girl, treat her with the respect she deserves or kiss your balls goodbye."

"I'll keep that in mind." He pocketed the tip and thanked her as she left.

With the rest of the customers clearing out, he went about collecting the empty glasses and making sure they were thoroughly washed before clocking out. Once done, he was about to hang up his apron before he noticed a woman sitting at one of the booths. He groaned, knowing it was just a customer who probably passed out after drinking too much.

"Hey, Lala-chan?" Ren called out to his boss. "I think we got ourselves a sleeper."

"What? I thought Ohya left. Don't tell me she..." The Crossroads Owner was about ready to get a bucket of water before realizing it wasn't her favorite customer, but someone completely different. "Oh, it's someone else. Who is that? She's not one of my regulars."

"Beats me." He shrugged, he didn't recall ever seeing this woman enter the bar. From the look of her, she had tanned skin and wore a purple dress. That was all he could make out as she was hunched over, her face resting on the table.

"Could you be a dear and send her on her way? I can't have customers sleeping here. Last time Ohya did that, it was a disaster." Lala groaned, not wanting to remember how long it took her to clean up all that vomit.

"Sure thing." Ren nodded as he went over to the woman's booth to wake her up. "Excuse me, Miss? We're clos-" As he approached her, the smell of alcohol immediately invaded his nose. She reeked of it, a clear sign that this woman was very wasted. Steeling himself, he shook her gently in hopes of waking her up. "Miss, we're closing, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He told her. After another shake, he could hear her groan. "Miss?"

"Wha?" The drunk woman frowned at having her beauty sleep taken from her. As she got up from the table, she turned to the asshole who chose to wake her from a good nap. "Whaat da fuck do you want?"

"Wait, Ms. Chouno?!" He exclaimed, recognizing the drunk as his English Teacher. She looked at him with confusion as he addressed her, unable to recognize him in her intoxicated state.

"Is that you, Ushimaru-san?" She asked before glaring at the confused teen. "Fuck you, you piece of shit. Who do you think you are, coming here after what you said?"

"Ushimaru-san? You mean Mr. Ushimaru?" Ren questioned, bewildered that she confused him for Shujin's Social Studies Teacher. "Ms. Chouno, it's me. Ren Amamiya. You know, your student."

"Shut up, you... you... glasses-wearing, four-eyed bitch!" She threw a weak punch toward the teen but missed. "In case you forgot, you're older than me, you... dick." She finished before losing consciousness, her head hitting the table.

"Oh, crap," Ren said, worried for the state that his English Teacher was in, shook her once more to try and wake her up. He bit his lip, wondering what he should do. He knew that if she was caught in this state, she could get in serious trouble with the school. He didn't want that, he liked Ms. Chouno. She was one of the few teachers at Shujin that were nice to him.

He pulled out his phone and called for a Taxi, deciding the best course of action would be to help her get home. After that, he went through her purse to find her I.D., hoping her address will be written on it. Once he got the information he needed, he went about helping her up.

"Cmon, Miss. Let's get you home." Ren said as he placed her arm over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around her waist and helping her up. "Lala-Chan! Can you clock me out?! This woman is a teacher from my school, so I'm going to help her get home!"

"Be safe, kid!" He heard her yell.

After leaving Crossroads, Ren and the drunken Chouno made their way to the Taxi. Thankfully, no one batted an eye toward them, seeing it as just another average day in Shinjuku. Once the Taxi had arrived, Ren helped his teacher get in before giving the driver her address.

"Ughhhh!"

After a few minutes, he looked over and saw that Chouno was starting to wake up. Her eyes half-closed as she looked toward Ren.

"Ms. Chouno? Are you ok?" He asked with a bit of concern.

"Oh, fuck me I thought that was a dream." She groaned in annoyance. "Why can't you leave me alone, Ushimaru-san. Haven't you done enough?"

"For the last time, it's Ren. Your student." He told her.

"Oh, so instead of calling me old, you're going to call me stupid?" She then flipped him off. "You're not Amamiya-kun. Amamiya-kun is sweet and kind and... not you!"

Ren blushed from hearing her compliments about him but shook it off when he saw that they arrived at their destination. After paying the fare, he helped Chouno out of the Taxi and helped her to her door.

"Ms., can I see your keys?" He asked, politely.

"Yeah yeah, shut your mouth when you talk to me." She threw out before going through her purse before pulling her hand out and giving him the finger once again. "Here, ya go!"

"Damn it. Ok, stay still." He then used his free hand to go through her purse to find the keys. As he searched through, he realized that Chouno was leaning into him and he could feel her chest against him. He could feel his cheeks heat up, and he could feel himself getting excited. Shaking it off, he quickly used his Third Eye and found the keys, unlocking the door and entering her house.

Once inside, he closed the door.

"Oh, oh, god." Chouno brought her hand to her mouth as she started to gag.

"Ms? Is everything all right?" He asked.

"It's..." She gagged once more. "It's coming."

"Coming? What's...?" His eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. He cursed and rushed through her house, looking for the nearest bathroom. Thankfully, his luck served him well as he found her bedroom. He saw a door that he believed to be her bathroom and immediately rushed over, kicking down the door and helping Chouno over to the toilet.

Letting go of Ren, she fell to the ground and threw up in the toilet. The Phantom Thief cringed and looked away, allowing his drunken teacher to let it out of her system. After a while, he saw that Chouno had stopped and turned around.

"A-Amamiya-kun?" She asked, finally recognizing him.

"Ms., are you Ok?" He asked, seeing that she was at the very least sober enough not confuse him with Mr. Ushimaru.

"I-I'll live. But what are you doing here?" She wondered.

"You were pretty wasted back at Crossroads. I didn't want you to get in trouble, so I brought you home." He explained.

"Did you? Oh. Thank you very much." She said, facing the toilet once more just in case. "Since you're here, could you get me some water and change of clothes?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He nodded. He went into the kitchen and poured her a glass of water before returning to her bedroom. He went through her closet and picked out a new dress for her to wear. Once he was finished, he returned to the bathroom and handed her the items.

"Thank you, Amamiya-kun." She said in gratitude.

"I'll be here if you need anything else." Once he left, she closed the door. He sat on her bed, waiting patiently.

"Son of a bitch!" He heard her yell out in anguish as she turned on her shower. After all, being hit with water is not very pleasant when intoxicated, if the many times he witnessed Lala-chan dump water on Ohya were any indication.

He took a moment and looked around; her house was quite lovely if a bit simple. Judging from the pictures, he assumed that she was single as there was no indication anywhere that she had a husband or a lover.

After a while, he heard her turn off her shower. A few minutes, the door opened and walked in a sobered Ms. Chouno, wearing the dress Ren picked out for her. She finished her glass of water and placed it on the nightstand near her bed.

"That's better." She said before turning her attention to her student. She gave a smile of gratitude, walking over to him. "You're a life-savor, Amamiya-kun. Thank you so much."

"Happy to help, Ms." He told her. He then saw her smile drop, clearly guilty, and ashamed for letting this happen.

"Listen, I appreciate you helping me get home, Amamiya-kun. But, I would ask that you not tell anyone about this. It was a moment of weakness, and I'm truly sorry for making you go through so much trouble." She said apologetically.

"It's no trouble at all, Ms. Chouno." He told her. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

She looked surprised that he would make such a promise but was grateful nonetheless.

"Thank you." She gave a polite bow before pulling out her purse. "How much do I owe you for the fare?"

"Um, actually, Ms." He stopped her before she could go any further. He knew he should take the money and go home, but he wanted to figure out what made her so sad that she had to drown out her sorrows with alcohol. "Why were you so drunk in the first place? Did something happen at school today?

"That's... private, Amamiya-kun." She sadly told him and just being reminded of her drunken state made her remember why she put herself through that, to begin with. "Plus, it wouldn't be appropriate for me to talk about my problems with a student."

"I understand that but, sometimes it's better to talk these things out with someone instead of just keeping it to yourself. I know that from experience." He explained to her with confidence.

"You're very sweet, Amamiya-kun. But I can't tell you. It's my business, not yours." She told him. While she didn't mean to be harsh about it, his persistence was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Did you get into a fight with Mr. Ushimaru?" He asked.

With that question, her defensive wall had shattered. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes, remembering her fight with that asshole. And now one of her students knows about it. As if she wasn't ashamed enough.

Suddenly, she felt something grab her hand. She looked down and saw that Ren was holding onto it, looking at her with kind eyes.

"I won't tell anyone, Ms. It'll be between us. You can trust me." He vowed to her.

That alone was enough to make her crack a smile. She always had a soft spot for Amamiya. Apart from his first day, he always came to class on time, never caused any trouble, and every time she asked him a question, he was able to answer it successfully. She knew how the students at Shujin liked to gossip and exaggerate and knew that Amamiya took the brunt of it most days. But she knew better; she knew that he was a good kid and not the violent delinquent everyone was making him out to be. Maybe she could trust him with her problems.

"Well, earlier today, I was having a private conversation with Usami-San." She began. "She told me she thinks her boyfriend is cheating on her because he hasn't taken her out in a while."

"Oh, wow." He said in surprise, mainly because he didn't know Ms. Usami was in a relationship as she was so serious that she didn't appear to be the dating type. "So, how does Mr. Ushimaru enter the picture?"

"Well..." She looked to the side, her face etched in sadness before turning back to Ren. "We were just having a private conversation, just regular girl talk. Then he comes along and listens in, the asshole. And then, he has the gall to come up to us and say 'You both are too old to be talking about this frivolous nonsense during school hours. Start acting your age.'. Piece of shit." She reiterated in anger.

"He said that?" He frowned after hearing her story. Ren knew Mr. Ushimaru was an asshole, having been the victim of his laser-point chalk throws, but to say that to Ms. Chouno and Ms. Usami when the two were having a private conversation during their break time? How rude. "Guess he really is a glasses-wearing, four-eyed ass."

"A what?" Chouno raised an eyebrow at his choice of words.

"You were pretty descriptive when you... called me that." He chuckled a bit, but she didn't find it funny as she covered her face with her hand.

"Oh my god." She grimaced, burying her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Amamiya-Kun."

"It's all right." He assured her. "So, that's why you were so upset? Because he called you old?"

"I know it probably sounds stupid to you, but it really hurt when he said that." She continued as tears began to flow out. "That's not something you say to a woman; I don't care who you are. I... I just..."

Ren shook his head; he didn't understand it at all. Ms. Chouno wasn't old. If anything, she was a beautiful woman still in her prime. Sensing that she was about to break into tears, he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to calm her down.

The tears stopped when she felt her student hug her. Now she was more shocked than upset. She knew this was inappropriate, she should push him off and ask him to leave, but he was so sweet, and right now, she needed some comfort. She returned his hug, wrapping her arms around him. During this embrace, she noticed some critical elements about Amamiya that she hadn't seen before. One was that he was surprisingly fit for someone his age, as she rubbed his back, she could feel a bit a muscle that he was hiding under his shirt. Two was that he smelled really good. It wasn't any cologne or anything like that, it was a natural smell, and she liked it.

After a while, they released each other. They looked at each other with a smile, not realizing their hands were glued together.

"If it makes you feel any better Ms., Mr. Ushimaru is wrong," Ren told her. "You're not old at all. I think you're a gorgeous woman."

"R-Really?" She muttered, not expecting such a compliment. No one had ever told her that before, so that word alone made her blush deeply.

"Absolutely. I would never lie to my favorite teacher." He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm your favorite, huh?" She smirked at his comment. "Don't let Kawakami-san hear you say that."

"I mean it." He told her. "The first few weeks of school were hard, and you were so nice to me. If anything, I wish you were my homeroom teacher."

"Amamiya-Kun." She whispered. This young man was starting to make her feel hot with his words, his compliments. Never before has anyone made her feel this way. He had utterly erased the sadness she was feeling earlier and was now entirely focused on him. His handsome face, his kind eyes, his lips...

Those kissable lips.

"Is that so?" She said with a sudden change in her voice, which got his attention. She looked down and saw that their hands were still together. She let them go and brought a hand up to his face, cupping his cheek and looking into his eyes. "You know, Amamiya-kun. I always thought of you as my favorite student."

"R-R-Really?" He had trouble talking, his heart was pounding, and he was sure his face was bright red from the physical contact he was receiving from Ms. Chouno. He watched as she moved in closer, now cupping his face with both hands.

"And as my favorite student, I think I should reward you." She said seductively.

"Ms. C-Chouno. I..." She placed a finger on his lip to silence him.

This was wrong, so very wrong. But she didn't care. Ren had made her feel things she never felt before, and she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him.

Right here, right now.

"Enjoy your reward, my student. I know I will."

And with that said, she made the first move, pushing forward and planted her lips on his.

Ren's eyes widened at the feeling of his English Teacher's lips on his, more so on how incredibly soft they were. Instinctively, he placed his hands on her hips as Chouno continued to kiss him. After a while, he started to kiss back, which she moaned in appreciation. Despite Ren having little to no experience, it came naturally for both of them, and it didn't stop their lip-locking battle from being enjoyable.

The two continued until Chouno removed her hands from his cheeks and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two laid down onto the bed to get more comfortable. Continuing their kiss, Ren decided to pick up the pace and started probing her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. His wish was granted, and their tongues collided, fighting a fierce battle for dominance. While Chouno didn't want to be outdone by a beginner, her resolve was wavering by the passion brought about by Ren Amamiya.

After a while, the two broke apart, a trail of saliva connecting the two to show just how intense their session was.

"Ms. Chouno?" He asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Mmhmm?" She raised an eyebrow, wondering if she had gone too far.

"Should we really be doing this?" He asked. "I mean, you were drunk a while ago. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Amamiya-kun." She smiled, even after their little makeout session, he was still worried about her well-being. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry about that. I've sobered up now, thanks to you."

"O-Oh." He nodded nervously.

"Of course, if you don't want to do this, we can stop." Ms. Chouno told him seriously, the last thing she wanted was to force her favorite student into something like this. She refused to be like that monster Kamoshida.

Instead of replying with words, he decided that action was the best way to answer her as he started to kiss her neck. He read online that this was the best way to recover after making out as it would allow him to catch his breath and please his lover at the same time. If Chouno's moans were any indication, he was right on the money.

Feeling him kissing her neck sent tingles down her spine. To get more comfortable, she slowly took off his blazer, deciding that less clothing would be suitable for both of them. Seeing what she was trying to do, Ren took off his blazer and threw over in the corner while still attacking her neck with kisses.

"Amamiya-kun." She stopped him, much to his disappointment. While he looked at her, wondering if he did something wrong, she sat up and took off her dress. All that remained was a lacy purple bra and a pair of matching purple panties. She looked over and saw the look on her student's face. She giggled, he looked so precious right now.

"Ms., You're beautiful." He told her once more.

She didn't answer him. Laying back onto the bed, she gestured with her finger to continue where they left off. Ren leaned forward, kissing her neck again. The feeling of her skin was intoxicating as he caressed her hips. Wanting more, he trailed his kisses from her neck down to her collarbone, which she appreciated. He continued until he arrived at her breasts. They were big but not overly broad. Just enough to be a handful. Before he could make his move, she stopped him and shook her head.

"Nuh-uh." She teased. "If you want these, you'll have to lose more clothes."

Immediately, he followed her command. Raising his arms high in the air, Chouno helped relieve him of his shirt before pulling at his belt. Once that was off, she helped him out of his jeans and shoes. She bit her lip, finally seeing just how fit her student was. There wasn't a hint of fat on his body. She couldn't help herself as she reached out and placed her hands on his chest.

"I had no idea you were so toned, Amamiya-kun." She said, looking at him hungrily as she stroked his chest. After a while, she reached behind her and unclipped her bra. Slowly but surely, she removed the bra and threw it off to the side, showing off her breasts to her student.

Ren almost drooled at the sight of it. Chouno leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead before laying down once more.

"Suck on them." She pleaded. "Please, Amamiya-kun. Suck on my tits."

He didn't need to be told twice. He leaned forward and placed his mouth on her nipple, gently sucking while caring for the other with his hand. Chouno immediately gasped at the feeling of his mouth on her tits, the pleasure almost being too much for her to handle. She ran her hand through his messy locks, allowing her student to pleasure her chest. Suddenly, he switched, giving the other some attention.

Seeing how good he was making his teacher feel, he wanted to do more. He released his hand from the breast he wasn't sucking at the moment and trailed down to her panties. With confidence he didn't know he had, he started rubbing her clit through her panties.

"Ah!" Chouno arched her back, feeling his hand rubbing against her pantied covered nether region. She knew she was wet, she had been since they started, but the sudden attention he was giving to her only made her more so. She knew those panties were ruined, but at the moment, she didn't care. "Yes! Please! More!"

Doing as she said, he continued his attacks, wanting to bring her to climax. Ren felt pride swell up in his chest, the fact that he was able to make her feel this way made him feel powerful. He wanted to hold onto that feeling, so he decided it was time for an All-Out Attack. Pushing her panties aside, he plunged his fingers into her soaping pussy while at the same time, he gently bit her nipple.

"I'm Cumming!" Ren's change of attack was too much, and before she knew it, she had climaxed all over his fingers. Breathing heavily, she watched as her student laid next to her, catching his breath as well. "Y-You bad boy." She whispered. "You're not going to get away with this." With a kiss to his cheek, she scooted down until she reached his boxers. Seeing the bulge growing, she could only wonder just how big her student was.

"Ms.?" He asked, his confidence began to waver as he watched his teacher grab onto the hem of his boxers. She gave him a look, asking with her eyes if it was ok for her to continue. After a while, he nodded. Removing his undergarments, his member suddenly sprung to life, shocking her.

"Oh, my." She looked at his penis as it stood tall. She leaned forward to get a better look at what she was dealing with. He was well endowed for a boy his age. Slowly wrapping her fingers around it, it twitched in her hand, startling her a bit. The heat emitting off of it was intense and was beginning to overwhelm the English Teacher. "So big. So beautiful. You're full of surprises, Amamiya-kun." After admiring it for a bit, she looked up at him. "Can I?"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am." He nodded, his body trembling at her soft hands, grabbing his cock.

She gave the head a lick to get back into the groove; she hadn't done this in a long time after all. After that, she started planting a few light kisses on his shaft, emitting a groan from her young lover. Once she was done with her teasing, she went all out, giving the head one last kiss before enveloping him into her mouth.

"Oh, god!" Ren exclaimed at the feeling of her wet mouth on his throbbing member. He clenched his fist tightly; the amount of pleasure he was feeling was almost indescribable. He could hear her giggle as a result of his reaction, but that didn't stop her from bobbing her head up and down his cock.

He cried out in ecstasy as it became too much for him to handle; he needed to hold onto to something as Ren feared he might explode right then and there. Placing his hand on her head, he accidentally shoved his cock further into her mouth. He was going to apologize, but Chouno suddenly picked up the pace, silencing any attempt to do so.

She released his cock with a wet pop, refusing to let him cum. He looked at her confusingly before giving him a playful wink. Laying next to him, she spread her legs and waited for him to act.

"Please, Amamiya-kun." She pleaded seductively. "Make me feel good."

"Ms. Chouno." He whispered before getting into position. He moved so that he was between her legs, placing his throbbing penis at her opening. Leaning forward, his teacher wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a soft kiss. "I-I've never done this before. I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry, baby. You've been doing a good job so far." She stroked his cheek lovingly. It surprised the young man how she could go from sweet to seductive so quickly. "Go until you can't go anymore. It's been a while, but I can take it." With that, she kissed him one more time, letting him know it was time. "Fuck me."

At her command, he pushed forward, inserting his cock into her soaking wet pussy. She let out a scream of pleasure, the thought of a cock finally entering her after all this time, it was too much. It took all of her willpower to not cum just from him entering her.

The best word to describe what Ren was feeling at that moment was hot. The feeling of being inside her was hot; the heat surrounding his penis was unreal. He waited for her signal, as he didn't want to move until she said so in fear of hurting her. Once she nodded, he went all out.

"Oh my god!" She tightened her arms around his neck the moment he started thrusting into her. Every time he shoved his dick into her wet cavern, it was like being relieved from all of the troubles in her life. Work stress, that asshole Ushimaru's insults, all of it melted off of her body with each thrust. She hadn't had sex in years, not since college and the fact that it was her student, her favorite, Ren Amamiya, that was fucking her made it all the more exciting.

"Ms.," Despite his newfound confidence that he would bring her to climax once again, his resolve was starting to waver as he felt his own starting to approach. He didn't want to lose this battle and cum before she did. "I-I'm gonna...!"

"W-Wait!" She stopped him.

Immediately, he ceased his thrusts and exited her pussy, much to his disappointment. Chouno turned over and got on her hands and knees, showing off her pussy to her young lover. Ren got the message and moved into position.

"Amamiya-kun." She breathed heavily. "Don't hold back. Let's cum together."

Placing his dick near her opening, he stopped, refusing to go any further much to her confusion. She looked over her head and saw a smirk on his face.

"Beg." He said suddenly.

"What?" She replied.

"Beg for it." He said before leaning forward, placing his lips at her ear to egg her on. "I won't move until you do."

"P-Please." She muttered painfully.

"Louder." He commanded, prodding her lips with the head of his cock all the while planting kisses against the lobe of her ear.

"Don't do this to me." She begged. "Please fuck me."

"I can't hear you." He sweetly mocked. "Louder, Ms. Chouno. Tell me what you want."

"I... I want...!" She couldn't take it anymore."I want you to shove your cock into my fucking pussy and pound me like the horny teacher I am!"

After fulfilling his request, he knew it would be wrong to keep a lady waiting.

"Good girl." With that, he plunged his cock into her waiting hole. He showed her no mercy, thrusting into her pussy until he could grant her wish of coming together.

Her head rocked back and forth each time she felt his hips slam against hers. She moaned loudly at the feeling of his beautiful cock slamming against her womb. She never wanted this to end; if she had her way, she would have his cock every single day.

Gripping her soft, plump ass, he continued to pound her pussy. Leaning forward, he pressed his chest against her back and grabbed her love bubbles, messaging them, and pinching her nipples. Her screams got louder as a result of his attacks; he only hoped the neighbors wouldn't hear them. But even if they did, it wouldn't stop them.

Chouno could feel her climax approaching once more. Each thrust of his hips bringing it closer and closer. She looked over her shoulder to warn him.

"A-Amamiya-kun!" She tried to speak as he continued to fuck her. "I'm so close!"

"Me too, Ms!" She told her.

"Do it! Let it all out inside me! We'll cum together!"

"All right. It's showtime!" Ren used all of his power to put more effort into his final thrusts, to bring both him and his English Teacher to a final climax. Gripping her hips tightly, he hammered into her as hard as he could.

With one final thrust, the show was over.

Chouno screamed as came alongside her student, feeling his cum pouring deep inside her. Once he pulled out, her arms gave out, she fell forward, her face hitting the pillow. Looking down at her freshly fucked pussy, a bit of his cum started to leak out.

"You came so much." She commented, not caring about the consequences at the moment. Ren laid down beside her, and she brought her hands to his cheeks, bringing him into another kiss. Unlike the previous ones they shared, this was more simple. Afterward, they pressed their foreheads to one another, catching their breath after such an enjoyable experience.

"Ms. Chouno." He asked. "Are you Ok?"

"Ok?" She giggled at such a ridiculous question. "I've never felt better. Thank you, Amamiya-kun. Thank you so much."

"Of course, Ms. I'm glad I was able to make you happy." He told her.

"I don't think I want to let you go." She said, wrapping her arms around him possessively, burying his face between her melons. "Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"Um, no." He answered as tomorrow was Sunday,

"Then would you like to spend the day with me?" She asked. "I would like to get to know you better, Amamiya-kun. And..." She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his ear. "I'd like to see just how long you can last when you have a whole day."

His face was starting to heat up, but there was no way he was going to pass up this opportunity. He rushed over to his pants and pulled out his phone, texting Sojiro and telling him he would be spending the night at Ryuji's. Once that was done, he joined Chouno back in bed.

"Good boy." She said, kissing his cheek before pushing him backward, straddling his thighs. "Now, if I recall, I came one more time than you did. I'm afraid I cannot allow that. So this time..." She hovered over his erection, now brought back to life as a result of her actions. "I'm going to ride you. Understand."

"Y-Yes, Ms." He nodded.

"Iona." She told him her first name. "Call me, Iona."

"Yes, Iona." He gulped before relaxing and allowing his teacher to do what she wants. "I'm in your hands."

She smiled before leaning down to kiss him once more.

"I look forward to doing more extracurricular activities with you, my favorite student."

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**So, I have traversed all over the fandom looking for a fic featuring Joker and Chouno and could not find one. So, I made it my mission to write one. **

**I might make a Part 2 with Usami but I'm going to try and get back into Trickster Vs. Champion and get a chapter out soon.**

**Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
